Look at What I Found!
by Starred
Summary: Anyone could easily say that the Arcobaleno were both amazing and ruthless. They showed no mercy to enemies and were cold to their allies. But what happens when the second strongest Mafia family next to the Vongola get a little nice surprise?
1. The Little Surprise

**Title: **Look at What I Found!

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, and Humor

**Summary: **Anyone could easily say that the Arcobaleno were both amazing and ruthless. They showed no mercy to enemies and were cold to their allies. But what happens when the second strongest Mafia family next to the Vongola get a little nice surprise?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashback**

**Announcement: **I want to thank AnimeLuver2224 for beta-ing and helping this~I know I should be doing my other stories but...the plot bunnies didn't let me work on my other stories. So, I did this to take my ideas out. But I hope you still like this~

~.-.~

The Arcobaleno were a strong family. They were the second strongest next to the Vongola. They were known for being merciless to their enemies and cold even towards their allies. They never got attach to _**anyone,**_ but that was until something happened that changed everything.

"I'm the Great Skull-sama, and I will not get you anything," Skull said while he laughed at his awesomeness. The other Arcobaleno were getting irritated by his shouting except some of them, namely Luce and Fon.

"Lackey, shut up," Reborn growled out while he smacked Skull across the head.

Skull rubbed the now sore spot on his head and decided it was best not to say anything. He didn't want to be shot by Reborn.

"Reborn, stop hitting Skull," Luce scolded lightly while sighing tiredly. It wasn't new for her to have to stop Reborn, or anyone for that matter, from abusing Skull. Even if he was annoying.

"Luce, don't cuddle Skull. He needs to learn to shut up," Reborn said while sitting down on a chair, petting Leon. He gave Skull a glare that said he would receive pain if he continued.

"That's true. He can be annoying when he laughs or talks like he's all mighty," Lal said while also sitting on a couch.

"But you all shouldn't abused him like that," Fon said calmly.

"Or I could use him as a test experiment since I need some more," Verde said creepily while he stopped typing on his computer.

Skull looked at all of them in horror.

Viper didn't say anything as he continued counting his money, which also wasn't anything new to them.

Luce tried to think of something to change the subject since she didn't want them scaring poor Skull more, and an idea came to her.

"Anyways, I'm going to get some fresh air," Luce said, knowing most of them would object. She really wanted to go out on a walk by herself since she hasn't got out much. It was the least she could do.

All of them were currently living in a mansion but it was chaos since they were living together. They were all famous in the Mafia world and also in the non-Mafia world. Since their popularity increased, there were more assassins sent to kill them. Not that they ever succeeded.

"No, there are many assassins targeting us," Reborn responded, looking at her from under his fedora.

All of the others nodded in agreement, knowing the risks.

"Please, it's going to be only for one day," Luce said, doing her best puppy dog eyes. She was getting pissed off that they didn't want her to go out. It was just a simple little walk. She doubted any assassins would come since it had been very peaceful for once.

"No," he responded, unfazed by her look.

"Well, I'm going out. I'm only going to walk around this area anyways," she said, but it sound more like a statement. All of them paled, knowing how she act when they disagreed with her.

_'She's very stubborn,' _Reborn thought while sighing. He and the others nodded at her.

"Okay, I'm going!" She exclaimed excitedly while already going to the door. She looked almost like a little kid getting candy.

All of them sighed, watching her go outside.

_'Why did we agree to this? Oh yeah. Its because she was getting scary,' _Most of them thought while Reborn just didn't want her to annoy him.

_'I hope nothing bad happens,' _Reborn thought while he went to make his usual cup espresso. The day was never complete without it.

***Back to Luce***

"I'm finally getting some time alone," Luce said while she walked by a big forest. The Arcobaleno were living in a place that was kind of far away from other people since they didn't want to keep dealing with the assassins. Near their mansion was a big forest.

_'It's been awhile since I've been able to walk around here without having to be alert or in fear someone will attack me,' _She thought while sighing until a loud wail was heard from somewhere in the forest.

"What can that be?" Luce asked herself, walking towards the loud wail.

_''It must be a child,' _she thought. She still went carefully, since, in her opinion, you could never be too careful.

The nearer she got, the louder the wails became.

She kept walking until she saw a blanket that was. . . moving?

_'Something or someone must be there,' _she thought while walking near the blanket that was next a tree with caution.

When she was sure she got near enough, she saw brown hair sticking out of the blanket.

Her thoughts were right, it was a kid. The poor child must have been abandoned there.

She walked towards the orange blanket and took it gently in her arms. She carefully removed just enough of the blanket to see the child properly.

The child looked to be about one year old or younger. The kid had big doe-like caramel eyes and anti-gravity brown hair. That was the only thing she could see since the child was covered in dirt.

The child kept crying, and only partially stopped when Luce bounced it gently in her arms in an attempt to make the loud cries stop. She was doing a good job since the cries finally stopped and the kid was looking at her with watery eyes.

_'This kid looks so adorable. I wonder if its a girl,' _Luce thought while cooing at the baby.

Luce didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave the child there, but it could get hurt in the mansion as well since many assassins were after them. But if she left the child there, it would get hurt by an animal or worse.

She didn't want that to happen to the child, so she decided to take it with her.

"Let's go to my house," Luce said while she began to walk with the kid in her arms. It giggled happily like it understood what she was saying.

_'I wonder what the others are going to say about this.' _Not that she really cared. She wasn't leaving the poor, defenseless child alone again no matter what opinions they had on the matter.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, I put 'it' referring to Chibi!Tsuna because she doesn't really know if Tsuna is a girl or a boy since he is really adorable. But he will be a boy, though. I hope this was a good start~

Please: Read and Review, Ciao ciao!~

Star-chan~~XD


	2. Girl or Boy?

**Title: **Look at What I Found!

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, and Humor

**Summary: **Anyone could easily say that the Arcobaleno were both amazing and ruthless. They showed no mercy to enemies and were cold to their allies. But what happens when the second strongest Mafia family next to the Vongola get a little nice surprise?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashback**

I want to thank these people for reviewing: Night and Light Sky, R3iga1004, soul vrazy, BrokenBlackCat, Kyara17, long live marshmallows, Final Syai Lunar Generation, MaiA, Musica Famiglia, AngelHonoreku.

I also want to thanks those who alert and favorite this story.

**Announcement: **I want to thanks my onee-chan (AnimeLuver2224) for beta-inf this.I want to have this chapter out as soon as I could since I have ideas about this, Oh and I will update What If? as soon I as I can, since I still have school but I will update all of my stories~

~.-.~

Just as she expected, many of them objected about the idea of the kid staying with them, except Fon and Skull and maybe Verde. But all the others did object, not that she cared.

"What is _**that **_in your arms?" Lal asked, having a bad feeling about it.

"Oh, this is a child," Luce responded when she said that the whole room went silent.

Reborn was the first one to say something.

"We can't keep it," Reborn said, not wanting to take care of a child.

"True, we have assassins after us, kora," Colonello said.

"It will take too much money," Viper said while he stopped counting his money.

"I think we should keep it," Fon said calmly.

Luce just heard Verde murmured about "Test experiments" and "more investigations," but she didn't want to hear more of his ideas for the poor child.

"We should keep him," Skull said, happy that he wasn't going to be the youngest anymore. He also kinda liked kids since they didn't abused him like the others, except Luce and Fon.

Luce sighed knowing that convincing Reborn and the others wasn't going to be easy.

"I couldn't leave the poor child defenseless there in the forest. What if something happened to him like a wild animal attacked him? I wouldn't be able to bear it," Luce said while she cradled the child to her chest.

The others sighed while they looked at Reborn, knowing that an argument was going to occur between Reborn and Luce. After all, both of them were really stubborn.

"We could just leave it in an orphanage," Reborn responded. He couldn't take care of a child, after all, since he was a killer; An assassin.

"No, we're keeping him," Luce said while her eyes got a dangerous gleam.

"This kid is going to die here. Do you know how many assassins are after us?" Reborn asked, looking at her in the eyes, challenging her to answer.

"We could all protect him," Luce answer, her voice getting louder.

"It's going to distract us from our work. And the assassins will come after him, thinking he's our weakness," Reborn responded, his voice also getting louder.

"But we can always protect him!" Luce exclaimed while she put the kid closer to her chest.

"It can be easier to just put him in an orphanage!" Reborn shouted over her, he was getting irritated. How could she not understand what he meant?

"No, its not!" She yelled in return, she didn't want to put the poor child there. She felt like she had a connection with him already.

Their argument was interrupted by a loud cry, and that was when Luce saw that the child was asleep when she arrived. They must have woken the child up with their argument.

That was when she took the blanket, and the others finally saw the face of the kid, not that they could see much with the dirt on its face.

Luce began to bounce the kid in her arms, and the child stopped crying while it glanced at everyone with watery eyes.

Everyone in the room looked at the big doe-like caramel eyes and thought the same thing.

_'Cute.'_

Not that most of them would admit it, since they would rather die than say that they thought that kid was cute.

"Its so adorable, kora. Is it a girl?" Colonello asked while he walked towards Luce and gently took it in his arms.

"I think so. After all, its so adorable, right?" Luce responded while she smiled, happy that someone else thought the same thing.

Reborn look at her and sighed.

"**You** can keep it. Don't include me."

Luce look at Reborn, surprised that he would agree so easily. But she nodded, happy that she could keep the cute baby. It also surprised the others that he would accept.

She gently took the kid back from Colonello.

"I'm going to give the child a bath," Luce said while she walked to the bathroom but not before saying, "can one of you go and bring some kids clothes, and go buy diapers?"

Most of them sighed but they looked at Skull when she said that.

"Lackey, go buy the diapers," Reborn ordered.

"I'll go bring some kid's clothes," Fon said, wanting to help Skull. He began to walk towards a room.

They had kids clothes since Luce always wanted to have some in case something happened, like to donate to people who didn't have clothes for their kids. She was always trying to help people.

***Back to Luce***

When Luce got into the bathroom, she took the blanket off the kid and she noticed that it got old rags.

_'Poor child. How can someone be so cruel and abandoned this poor child?" _Luce thought, looking sadly at the kid.

She gently took off the torn shirt, and then the rest.

"He's a boy?" Luce asked herself, looking at the now identified boy in shock. How can a boy be as adorable as a girl or even more?

She got out of her shock and began to bathe the boy.

***After some minutes***

"Finished," Luce said happily while she looked at the now clean boy.

She had to admit that he looked much better without all of that dirt.

He began to laugh happily. She squealed at the cuteness he emitted.

She remember that she needed diapers and clothes for him.

Luce began to walk to the door and call out.

"Can you bring the diapers and clothes now?"

As soon as she said that, she heard footsteps coming fast, almost running.

When they came, she saw a panting Skull and normal Fon.

"Here," Fon said, giving her the clothes.

Skull also gave her the diapers that he bought. It was such a long distance.

She immediately went into the bathroom, but not before saying a "Thank you." They also went inside, curious as to how the little 'girl' looked without the dirt.

When they saw the little 'girl,' they were surprise that the 'she' was actually a 'he.'

"The kid i-is actually a b-boy?" Skull exclaimed while he pointed at the boy. Fon quickly got out of his shock.

"Oh, yes. It actually surprised me too, since I also thought he was a girl," Luce responded while putting the clothes Fon brought on the baby. It was some shorts that went to the knees and a light orange shirt with some also light orange and white shoes.

She picked him up while going to the living room, Skull and Fon behind them.

When they got into the room, Luce sat down in a sofa. She found most of them in the living room, like Colonello, Lal, and Viper. The others were in their room or somewhere in the mansion.

"Luce, so the child was a girl?" Colonello asked while he stand up and went towards Luce direction.

The little boy extended his arms to be pick up while smiling brightly at Colonello.

"Cute," Colonello whispered while he held the kid.

"No, the kid is a boy," Luce responded, smiling at the face Colonello made and the way he looked between Luce and the boy.

"Well that's shocking," Colonello said while the boy laugh softly like he understood.

Lal and Viper were shocked as well, but didn't show it.

"Can you go call Reborn and Verde, please?" Luce asked Fon and Skull.

They nodded and went up stairs, though Skull went more like he was scared.

***With Fon***

In the end, Fon went to Reborn's room.

He wasn't really scared of Reborn but he was still cautious of him since Reborn could get mad and start to shoot.

When he got in front of the room, he knocked on the door. Reborn opened the door, not looking pleased at all.

"What's going on, now?" Reborn asked.

"Luce wants you to go to the living room," Fon responded.

_'What could this woman want now?' _Reborn thought to himself while he growled softly and started to walk away, but not before closing the door to his room.

Fon followed him with a small sigh. After all, they almost always argued about everything.

***With Skull***

He was scared of what Verde could do to him. No, he was scared of what any of them could do to him just for interrupting them when they are doing anything.

When he got in front of Verde's door he knocked softly and Verde opened the door, looking irritated at being interrupted with one of his experiments.

"Luce w-wants you to g-go to the living r-room," Skull squeaked while he slowly backed away.

"Che," He responded while he walked away.

Skull walked right behind Verde but still far away.

_'This is so scary,' _Skull thought while sweating slightly.

***Back to Luce***

Colonello was still playing with the boy in a sofa. It was such a cute sight, in Luce's opinion.

When the four people came in the living room, two of them looked mad and irritated, one looked scared, and the other looked normal.

"What is it, now?" Reborn growled out while he sat on a sofa, the other three also doing the same thing.

"Oh, I wanted to show you him," Luce said while she point towards Colonello and the little boy.

Reborn raised a eyebrow, amused that the little 'girl' was actually a little boy. Verde just looked interest.

When the little boy saw Reborn he extended his arms towards him. Colonello, taking the hint, stood up and walked towards Reborn, standing in front of him.

He look at the boy and was about to say 'no' but the look in Luce eyes make him think otherwise. He wasn't scared of her, but she could give him wounds when she was really angry.

Reborn took the kid in his arms, holding him in his lap. The kid laughed in happiness while touching Reborn's face.

"What should we name him?" Skull asked while speaking for the first time.

"True, maybe Hikaru?" Luce said while looking at the others.

"How about Nello?" Colonello asked while looking around.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Um...Aiko?" Skull said while scratching his head.

"Akatsuki?" Fong asked.

"Bishamon," Lal said.

Viper and Verde didn't say anything.

Reborn looked at the little boy in his lap and thought of a name that would fit him. "Tsunayoshi," Reborn said, and the little boy now named Tsunayoshi clapped his hands, liking the name.

The others couldn't help but think that the name fit him.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **I hope you like this. Oh, and I was putting little boy because I wanted them to name him.

Please : Review and Read.

Star-chan~~XD


	3. Verde and Tsuna

**Title:** Look at What I Found!

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family, and Humor

**Summary:** Anyone could easily say that the Arcobaleno were both amazing and ruthless. They showed no mercy to enemies and were cold to their allies. But what happens when the second strongest Mafia family next to the Vongola get a little nice surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashback**

I want to thank these people for reviewing: Hopelesslyhope, soul vrazy, R3iga1004, Night and Light Sky, Kyara17, TunaForDesert, TheKawaiiStar21, BrokenBlackCat, long live marshmallows, Kirimi-1999, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Ayz283, Emi, Musica Famiglia, kisa, Stara-chi.

I also want to thanks those who alert and favorite this story.

**Announcement:** How ya all being? I'm going to be updating all of my stories but sometimes in order like this one, The Sky that Darkened and then What If?, it might be like that or reverse. Well, it depends on my mood~ Anyways, You all can request me to do any kinda of one-shots but it gotta be KHR. They have the curse already but they won't be in their infant form and Luce will not have the Sky Arcobaleno curse. Read the Author's Note below, please!~Oh, and this was beta by **Anna Snowfields~**

~.~.~

A week had pass since Tsunayoshi had come to be known as "Tsuna" for short.

In the pass week, Tsuna had some of the arcobaleno wrapped around his little fingers; namely Luce, Fong, and Skull since they were the ones who he spent time with the most. But Luce was going to make sure he spent time with **_all_** of them. One way or another.

Tsuna was currently being held by Skull, who was bouncing the little boy on his lap until Luce came in Skull's room.

"Tsu-chan, mommy is here to pick you up," Luce said while Skull gave Tsuna to her. She start cooing at the little boy who giggled in return.

She then left the room to the living room, where she saw Verde . She was going to play with her Tsu-chan but she wanted everyone to bond with her little baby.

"Verde, can you take care of Tsu-chan? I have something to do," she said while Tsuna looked at him with his big doe-like caramel eyes that showed innocence. But there was a gleam in them, like he knew what Luce wanted to do.

"Can Fon or Skull take care of him?" Verde asked, in front of his room since he was going to make some investigations.

"No, so here you go," Luce said while she put her Tsu-chan into Verde arms and turn to leave, but not before saying, "If anything, I repeat, _**anything**_ happens to him, I will _**not**_ have mercy on you. Do you understand?" Luce threatened, sending a sweet smile in his direction. That smile hid malice; Verde knew that.

Verde nodded while sweating slightly, she was always scary when she was mad.

Luce looked at him with that same smile until she looked at Tsuna, and her smiled turn into a gently one.

"Ciao, Tsu-chan. Mommy will go, but I will come back soon, okay?"

Tsuna giggled while giving her a cute smiled which she started squealing at. The cute-ness he emitted was irresistable! She looked at Verde one last time and left.

Verde sighed when he didn't see her anymore then he looked at Tsuna.

"You really create too much trouble," he murmured, and entered his room.

The room was big, it was painted in light green but some parts got dark green as well. There was a shelf with many books, a big bed, a big window and a desk with many papers on it, all in all it didn't have many decorations.

Verde went and put Tsuna on the big, puffy bed.

"Stay there and don't move. I will be doing some researches," Verde ordered while he went to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk.

Tsuna looked at Verde's back; he didn't like being ignored. He felt like he was being abandoned.

His eyes start to get watery and tears start to well in his eyes. He first start to sniffle , then whimper, and when he noticed that Verde didn't turn around, he started to cry loudly.

Verde turned around, and when he saw Tsuna crying rather loudly, he began to panic.

Luce was going to kill him if she knew what happened.

He quickly approached Tsuna and pick him up, but he just continued crying. He remembered that when Luce bounced him in her arms, he stop crying, so he start to do the same thing and the cries start to get lower and lower until he was only whimpering.

Verde sighed and approached his desk, sitting down on the chair. He placed Tsuna on the desk while he observed him closely. He noted that he had stop whimpering and was now rubbing his eyes.

"What's the weapon you use to 'control' people?" Verde asked Tsuna, who only clap his hands and giggled.

He noted that Tsuna eyes were bigger than a normal little boy or even a girl, and he seem to be smaller than the average one-year-old boy.

_'I wonder why,_' Verde thought, and since then he decided to take note of everything Tsuna did, and the other's reaction towards him.

**_*An hour Later*_**

Verde had finish putting everything that had happened since Tsuna came, which wasn't long, but there was still more to come.

Tsuna had just looked at him in curiosity, wondering what he was doing, until he got tired of doing that and began to whimper. When that happened, Verde quickly put him on his lap and start bouncing him. Tsuna started to giggled in happiness then.

Now, Tsuna was pulling Verde's long coat sleeve and rubbing his stomach. Verde, taking the hint, held Tsuna closeto his chest and stood up, walking towards the door. When he got close enough, he opened the door and made his way to the stairs.

He entered the kitchen, only to find Reborn there, holding his cup of expresso.

"Chaos, seems like you're here with the kid," Reborn said while he took a sip of his espresso.

"Yeah. Luce made me," Verde said while he settled Tsuna in a chair, and went to make a bottle of milk while Reborn drank his espresso, watching Tsuna the whole time, who just stare right back at him. But he blinked when he wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer.

Tsuna extended his arms towards Reborn, who just stared at him some more, only to go back to his espresso. But Tsuna wasn't having any of that and made a whimpering sound. When he noticed it didn't work, he pouted but still kept his arms extended.

Reborn looked at him from under his fedora, wondering when the boy was going to give up.

Tsuna eyes start to get watery, a sign that he was about to start crying. Reborn just sighed, standing up and taking Tsuna into his arms before settling in the chair again.

Tsuna was comfortable on his lap and start to giggled, but stopped when Verde came with a bottle of milk.

"Give him to me," Verde said to Reborn, who picked Tsuna up and gave him to Verde, who immediately start to feed him.

When the bottle of milk was finished, Verde placed Tsuna near his shoulder and patted the boy's back. Tsuna gave a small burp and giggled.

Reborn stood up and went outside, going to train. But he silently wonder what kind of hidden power Tsuna had to make almost all of them act like they were parents after only one week.

Tsuna just stared at Reborn's retreating form while Verde sighed, wondering when Luce was coming back. It wasn't that he didn't like Tsunayoshi, it was just that he needed to do some researching. But he wouldn't be able to pay attention to Tsuna while conducting his research, as he could get hurt. He was warming up to the boy rather quickly; he didn't know why, but Tsunayoshi had a gift that attracted people to him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Luce's voice.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed, entering the kitchen, delighted to see her Tsu-chan with Verde.

"Hn," Verde said, giving Tsuna to her.

"My cute Tsu-chan! Are you hurt anywhere?" Luce asked, checking for any scratches. She sighed in relief when she found none.

"Thanks for taking care of my cute Tsu-chan!" she exclaimed, heading upstairs.

Verde sighed at her personality, starting to miss the company of the cute child already.

**_*At Night*_**

When Luce was getting ready to go to sleep, she began thinking. Since she wanted her Tsu-chan to bond with everyone, why didn't she let him sleep with them?

She looked at Tsuna and asked him, "Ne, Tsu-chan, do you want to sleep with Verde?"

Tsuna clapped his hands and giggled. He understood what she was saying.

Luce nodded, and began to think of ways to make that happened.

_'Hm, how about I tell Verde to take him? I don't think he will refused my request and if he does...'_ Luce thought, a gleam appearing in her eyes.

Tsuna giggled, oblivious to the look his 'mommy' had on her face.

She took her phone and called Verde, who was in his room.

"Yes?" a voice said from the other line.

"Verde, come to my room. I need to tell you something," she said and hung up, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Tsu-chan, he will come to pick you up~" Luce said while pulling Tsuna to her lap.

Some minutes passed, and a knock was heard.

"Come in," Luce said, and the door opened.

Verde came in, scowling. He was irritated because he was called when he was already asleep.

"What is it, Luce?" Verde asked while closing the door.

"Tsu-chan is going to sleep with you tonight," Luce said, not beating around the bush.

"Why?" Verde asked, his eyes widened slightly.

"Because I want Tsu-chan to bond with everyone," Luce responded happily.

"I don't want to," Verde said and the dangerous gleam came back to Luce's eyes.

"Ara, you don't want to sleep with Tsu-chan? Are you sure?" Luce asked while smiling sweetly.

Tsuna looked at them in curiosity.

Verde began sweating and clear his throat.

"I meant I will be taking him now."

"Okay, here," she said, giving Tsuna to Verde.

Verde was about to leave the room with a giggling Tsuna, but Luce stopped him.

"Make sure nothing happens to him."

Verde nodded and left the room.

_***In Verde's room***_

Verde went to his room and put Tsuna under the covers, tucking him in. When he saw that Tsuna was comfortable, he went under the covers as well, but Tsuna was already asleep.

_'Since when did I let a small child tell me what to do?"_ Verde thought in slight irritation, which it quickly went away when he saw Tsuna's sleeping face. Verde couldn't fight back or feel irritated when he saw Tsuna's angelical face. He knew that he was too deep in his relation with the kid and that he wouldn't be able to deny Tsuna anything he wanted. He was growing attached to the kid since he came to their Mansion, he knew that he would protect Tsuna from anything when the time came.

He took one last look at Tsuna's sleeping face and he went to sleep, not thinking about anything but the warm feeling he felt inside.

~.~.~

**Author's Note:** I want to give credit to Phantom Hitman 1412 since I will be using one or two of her ideas in the future. Also please vote if I should put shounen-ai in this story in future chapters or not, I will put a poll and ya can also vote on a review. It wasn't that long but I tried, expect to have random updates of any of my stories. He can speak s little since I think a one year old kid could at least say some words, but I don't really want to put baby talk¤

_**Please:**_ Review and Read.

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
